


Ai hod yu in Leksa kom Trikru

by CommanderLexa12



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, all fluff, might contain spoilers about episode 3x07, no angst i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLexa12/pseuds/CommanderLexa12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa's talk after an intimate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ai hod yu in Leksa kom Trikru

 

She was pressed up against Lexa, the same Lexa who made tender love to her just hours ago. It had started with a kiss Clarke initiated. She had felt Lexa's tears against her own cheeks. She had felt all the love Lexa had for her and that had made her want to show her how much she had fallen for her.

They were now laying together, legs entangled, savouring the moment because they knew it wouldn't last unless Clarke decided to change her mind.

What Lexa didn't know was that the blonde was actually considering it. Laying there with her Lexa made her want to stay even more. She was wondering why she had to do what was best for her people, why it has to be her, always her, especially now that the adults were on Earth too. She wanted her happiness so badly, happiness she knew she could have with Lexa.

“What would you say if I decided to stay?” She asked, her hand caressing Lexa's flat stomach, watching the little love marks she left on the brunette's neck, smiling a bit thinking that she probably had some herself.

Lexa looked down at Clarke, drowning into the blue eyes. Eyes she had watched darkened under her touch, remembering how good it felt to be touching Clarke. The fact that the blonde was even considering staying surprised Lexa in a good way. After their talk before the kiss, she had been sure this was goodbye. Maybe it was crazy but Lexa felt instant hope at Clarke's question. But she couldn't let that hope show on her face, not yet. She forced herself to be cautious in case Clarke didn't end up staying once Lexa asked the question she had on her mind.

“What about your people?”

Clarke knew that question would be coming up, after all Lexa knew how important her people were for her. But Clarke was tired of being selfless, she wanted to think about herself for once.

“When the rest of the Ark came to Earth, they insisted on the fact that they were here now. That they could take care of everything. I think that it's time they do that. They are the ones that decided to have an election. It's a great idea don't get me wrong, but it was too soon for that, our people just established peace. Had they waited, I think we wouldn't have to make this decision,” Clarke replied, feeling extremely selfish, but the girl next to her made it so worth it she had to take the chance.

Lexa remained silent for a bit, absorbing all that the blonde just said. She wasn't wrong but Lexa just wanted to be sure.

“Are you certain that this is what you want, Clarke? Because of course I would love it if you decided to stay, but I wouldn't want you to stay if you had any doubts.”

“I'm sure Lexa. I want to think about myself for once, about us. Maybe that's selfish, but I'm tired of putting my people first when all they do is make bad calls and expect me to fix things,” She answers, voice shaking a little, knowing that Lexa wanted her to stay.

Lexa pulled her closer to her body, gently caressing Clarke's bare back.

“I told you that you could choose and never would I have imagined that you would decide to stay. Titus says that love is weakness, I used to believe that, especially after Costia. But with you, I just know that love isn't weakness, love is strength. Together we can do great things and I'm glad we can have this opportunity. You staying is the best thing that happened to me in awhile,” Lexa said softly.

“Are you saying that you love me, Commander?” Clarke asked, a big smile on her face.

Lexa blushed a little at that, but she couldn't deny it. She fell in love with the Sky girl as soon as she laid eyes on her in her war tent. Things weren't easy back then and Lexa was amazed to see the evolution of their relation in such a short amount of time. She never thought she would have this with Clarke after she left her at the Mountain, but here they were, happy to share such an intimate moment in the midst of chaos.

She kissed Clarke's forehead, lingering there for a bit before replying “I love you, ai Prisa,” her voice soft, tightening her hold on Clarke.

Clarke smiled, little stars shining in her eyes as she pressed a kiss to the brunette's plump lips.

“Ai hod yu in, ai hodness,” Clarke murmured, watching tears stream down Lexa's cheeks again, but this time they were happy tears, happy that the woman she loved, loved her back. 

Lexa began peppering kisses all over Clarke's face, before stopping at her lips, kissing her with passion, pouring all her feelings for her in that kiss. She then placed kisses on the blonde's jaw and pale neck while Clarke sighed and put a hand in Lexa's hair holding here there.

They had all the time in the world and were sure to take advantage of that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work for Clexa. I hadn't been writing for a very long time and I'm still shocked by what happened so it might not be good. If you see any mistakes let me know, English isn't my first language.
> 
> Tell me what you thought :)


End file.
